


Неангел

by XTOHb



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Грешники правили вместе людскими храмами.
Kudos: 1





	Неангел

Белые перья осыпались жёстким ворохом,  
Стали снежинками между холодных скал.  
Крылья подбитые пахнут землёй и порохом.  
Это ли счастье, которого ты искал?

Это ли счастье, которое ты выклянчивал,  
Словно еду обделённый голодный пёс?  
Будет ли проклято сердце твоё горячее,  
Так полюбившее бисер солёных слёз?

Не разменять чёрно-белые больше клавиши  
Ни на полёт, ни на сердца единый плод.  
Всё разлетелось снежинками вьюги давешней,  
Всё потерялось средь отзвуков этих нот.

Грешники правили вместе людскими храмами:  
Били по клавишам, струнную рвали нить…  
Будут спина и ладони покрыты шрамами,  
Чтобы неангел не смог никогда забыть.


End file.
